Bullet Proof
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Riza has a child, Maro, but the father is killed just before it's born... then she gets dragged into Ishbal and has to leave it behind. Now, in present day Amestris, Riza's trying to renew the relationship with her longlost daughter... ROYAI!
1. December 14, 1904

_**Note: The main part of the story will take place in present day, but until then, I'll be moving through the past as it concerns my fic. Also, chapters will be longer after we return to present day.**_

**-**

_**December 14, 1904**_

**-**

**Sergeant Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904**

-

Shaking, Riza set down the note in her hands. It had been long and tiresome to read through, but now that she was done with it, it seemed to have taken only a few moments… yet that was all it took for her whole world to fall apart. He was dead. Dead… Her husband of two months and the father of her unborn child.

Edwin Hawkeye.

The letter had only briefly outlined the cause of death- a bullet wound to the neck- before going on to talk about compensation and the posthumous double promotion her husband would be receiving… as though any of that mattered now. Feeling more and more like a helpless child, the usually strong and stalwart military woman sank into the nearest chair and stared at the phone across from her on the counter. Who to call first?

Riza leaned over, one hand on her slightly bulging stomach, and picked up the phone, though it was a few minutes before her hand had stopped shaking enough to dial the familiar number.

"Private Maro?" she said, in a small voice, to her subordinate on the other end.

"Sergeant?" came the sharp reply, "I thought you were on pregnancy leave? Is something wrong?"

"Could you please come over? I-I need to talk to you…"

The young woman questioned her no further, hanging up the phone and moving straight to her car. Still, no matter how fast she drove, there were still fifteen minutes between the Eastern Headquarters and Riza's home. Fifteen torturous minutes in which the truth finally began to sink in for her. Edwin Hawkeye was dead and her child, fatherless… "How am I supposed to get through this without you…?" she found herself whispering to the empty kitchen.

"Sergeant!" The cry was followed by a bang as Private Maro Otori shot the hinges off the door and barged in.

"There was a key under the mat," Riza informed her with little conviction.

"I apologise, Sergeant-" said Maro with a quick but clean salute. The moment she saw the state her superior was in, however, she dropped the formalities, "Rize? Are you okay? What's happened? The baby…?!"

"The baby is fine," said Riza, shaking her head. "But Corporal Hawkeye… Edwin died just recently."

"Riza…" said Maro, sitting down and shaking her head wordlessly as she rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Riza… I'm so sorry."

"That's what I get for falling in love with a military man, I guess," she said eventually, rifling in her pockets in search of a handkerchief, even though she knew that she never carried one.

"Hey, that's not true, Rize!" said Maro, producing a tissue from her own pocket and pressing it into Riza's hands gently, "nobody could have seen this coming- it could have happened to anyone."

"Stupid idiot…" Riza muttered miserably, "…stupid, stupid idiot…"

"Is there anyone else I can call for you?" asked Maro, noticing the phone on the counter beside them both.

"My brother, Erich, please- his number should be in the address book. And Sergeant Major Mustang… no… not him. Never mind him…"

"Are you sure?" asked Maro.

"Yes, I'm sure… he… he's in the past too now."

"Okay then."


	2. December 28, 1904

_**December 28, 1904**_

**-**

**Sergeant Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old**  
**Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904**

**-**

Two weeks later –with little attention paid to the Christmas holiday- the last of Corporal Edwin Hawkeye's affairs had been set in order and Riza was standing by his grave at the end of a long, miserable concession in a formal black funeral dress and veil of a sort she had worn far too many times. This one, however, was new and hardly a funeral dress at all. It was a black maternity dress and only served to remind her of the fatherless child in her womb- the child she had no hopes of being able to either care for or support.

"Are you ready to go home yet, Rize?" asked Maro gently as the rest of the crowd began to disperse.

"No… not just yet…"

"I'll wait with you then, shall I?"

"Don't let me keep you from your work, Maro. My brother can drive me home," she nodded over at the black-clad blonde man standing a little ways off, head down in silent suffering. A small frown passed over her face as she remembered what good friends the two of them had been.

"Please," said Maro, "I want to stay with you."

"No… thank you, but no."

Maro gave her friend a quick hug and left obligingly, not before reminding her that she could call at any time…

"Ms Hawkeye, I came as soon as I heard."

The voice was soft and choked with emotion but Riza recognised it immediately. "Sergeant Major…?"

"Your brother called me," Roy explained. "Why did you never tell me that you were married- why, even when you lost him, didn't you feel you could trust me with that? I would have tried to help."

"I'm sorry," Riza whispered, a hand straying to her swollen belly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, sir, there is not."

"May I stay with you?"

Riza looked up in surprise.

"Misery loves company," was his only explanation.

"Thank you, sir."

-

"She met Hawkeye in the military academy," Erich Grumman later explained to Roy, over a cup of coffee that had long since turned cold. "They married a few months after graduation, when it became apparent that she was pregnant."

"It was only two months, but I feel like I've missed out on so much of her life," Roy admitted.

"You're not the only one," said Erich. "No one could ever keep up with my little sister… Hawkeye tried… he went on that mission as an expendable- he didn't need to go but he wanted to- to prove his worth to the military… and he wanted the promotion that would make him her equal."

"She blames herself?"

"Of course," said Erich, taking a sip of his coffee absently and wincing at the cold and bitter taste.

"Poor fool…"

"Don't I know it."

"Do you know what she plans to do about her child?"

"All I know is that she means to return home to live with father- maybe start school again. A proper academic school, I mean- not the academy. I don't think she wants anything to do with it."

"With the possible uprising in Ishbal, that is probably safest for her anyway," said Roy, outwardly thoughtful, but secretly relieved.

"What about you?" asked Erich. "You aren't going to die on her, are you?"

"I don't care much for guns and swords… I want to continue my past alchemic studies with her father."

"You just want to be nearby," said Erich in a sort of half-hearted teasing way.

Roy didn't bother to deny it, just bowed his head sadly, "I don't want anyone to hurt her like that again."

"You're a good man, Sergeant Major."

"And you're a good brother," said Roy, standing and placing a couple of cenz on the table for his drink. "I hope we meet again some day."

"I'm sure we will," said Erich, also standing and holding out his hand to the military man, who shook it firmly. "Take care of my sister."

"Always."


	3. December 31, 1904

_**December 31, 1904**_

**-**

**Sergeant Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904**

-

"Happy New Year, Riza; Maro," said Roy, coming out to join her and Private Maro on the balcony and attempting to hold three glasses of wine at once. Each relieving him of a drink, the two girls smiled- Maro, brightly, but Riza, a little far off.

"It's not New Year yet, sir," she said, looking away.

"Less than an hour now," he told her. "And I believe that, since I left the military, it would be more suitable for you to call me Roy."

Riza didn't say anything for a while, staring down into the deep red liquid in her glass and swirling her finger around the rim absently. "You shouldn't have left," was her eventual reply and Maro nudged her disapprovingly.

"I want to continue my alchemic training with your father."

"You want his secrets," said Riza, eyes hard as she turned her gaze up to the night sky. "You want his Flame Alchemy so you can kill again- kill people like Edwin. I'm sure many of our victims had families…"

"That's why I want to become a State Alchemist," said Roy firmly, "so I can protect those I care about."

Maro stood back a little and watched them standing side by side- saw his arm move to encircle her waist, then stop and draw back. Her eyes honed in on her best friend's face- she seemed oblivious to all but the sky before her… the beautiful black sky- perfect as it was.

"State Alchemists… were never as 'for the people' as they claimed."

"I will be- I'll be different… you won't have to hurt any more."

Riza turned around suddenly and set her cup down on the small glass table, glaring down at it for a moment, "you don't have the authority to tell me that, sir. I'll hurt as I want and I need. You can't take Him from me."

"Riza…" said Maro softly.

"Happy New Year," she muttered and left.

There were a few moments of silence, then, before Maro stepped forward and placed a sympathetic hand on Roy's arm.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" he asked in some surprise.

"She wants to be alone," said Maro, "you don't- you can talk to me if you want. It makes some people feel better…"

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so." Roy put his glass down and started to leave but Maro's next words made him halt.

"You like her, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

"I want her to be happy," was all Roy would say.

"She's worried. You should try to help her with the baby when it comes, okay? Console her… but don't try to make her forget."

Roy walked over to her side, "you and Riza are good friends then?"

"I knew her vaguely in the academy, but we have grown closer these past two months since I came to work under her," said Maro, looking up with a smile as distant fireworks sprung up from behind the neighbouring houses. "I should probably go and wish my mother and General Grumman a happy New Year… be patient, won't you? I can see Riza ending up liking you- just give her some time. Don't think too far ahead. You'll see."

"But I didn't even say that I liked her!" Roy protested.

"You didn't need to," said Maro, smiling. "Take care of her for me, okay? I'm counting on you."

"But… okay. Thank you."

"No problem- happy New Year, Mr Mustang."


	4. February 13, 1905

_**Feburary 13, 1905**_

**-**

**Sergeant Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 5 weeks old**

**-**

"You're leaving then?" came Riza's small voice as she placed the book she was studying from back on her shelf to properly farewell her old friend.

"Not disappointed are you, Riza?"

Riza blushed a little, "the baby likes you… I was hoping you'd stay a little longer- for her, I mean." Crossing the room to the small lavender crib from her childhood, she made to wake the baby, but Roy stopped her.

"I'd rather you didn't," he said. "Wake her up and I'll never be able to leave."

"That's the point, sir," said Riza, but she obliged. "Little Maro would miss you sorely."

"I'm only going for a few days- then I'll be back," Roy promised.

"But then you'll get dragged into the Ishbal travesty and get sent out there, won't you," said Riza, looking down.

Roy didn't reply for a while, merely placed a hand over hers on the side of the cot, "I'll always return- don't ever doubt that, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, sir- don't let me down." Roy nodded firmly and Riza pulled her hand away. "You'd better go before you miss your train," she told him, shaking her head.

"Take care of yourself, Riza."

"Likewise, sir."

Face hard, she watched the door close and listened for his retreating footsteps before moving to the window and watching from there as he climbed into a black car, manned by a man she recognised vaguely as Maes Hughes, an old friend. A slight wind caused the old cot to creak and the baby to wake, crying, but Riza hardly noticed- waiting a few moments more before closing the windows and whispering, mostly to herself, "stay safe… Roy."


	5. February 17, 1905

_**Note: The first part of dialogue from this chapter direct from the manga. Copyright Hiromu Arakawa. I wouldn't have put it in, only I think it's kinda necessary to show where we are and for what comes next.**_

-

_**Feburary 17, 1905**_

**-**

**Sergeant Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Sergeant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 5-6 weeks old**

**-**

"I'm sorry, Mr Mustang," said Riza, in her black dress once again as she looked upon the grave of her father. "Having you take care of everything, even up to my father's funeral…"

It had been mere hours after his return from the Eastern Military Headquarters that his alchemy teacher had died. He had been looking sickly for some time now, but the greyness of his face and increasing number of lines had been carelessly attributed to old age in the fuss over Riza's newborn girl, named after her dear friend, Private Maro.

"You don't have to worry about it," Roy replied solemnly. "As an apprentice, I'll do anything for my teacher… Don't you have any other family or relatives?"

Assuming that Erich didn't count, Riza shook her head, "my mother has been long dead. Both my mother and father seem to have been estranged from their families, so I've never heard them talk of any relatives."

Not feeling much better about having to leave again at all, Roy looked at her sadly, "what will you do from now on?"

"I'll think about it," said Riza, putting on a brave front. "Fortunately, my father at least made me go to school properly. I think I'll be able to live on my own somehow."

"I see…" said Roy and he was silent for a few moments before hastily adding that she could ask him for help at any time. "I'll probably be in the military for life," he finished clumsily.

"…For life?" Riza repeated falteringly.

"Yes."

Riza looked up at him, a slight spark in her eyes, "please don't die."

"Don't say such ominous things!" said Roy, shivering at the intensity in her gaze. Still, when she didn't reply, he sighed, "I can't guarantee it, because in this occupation, someday I might just die on the side of the road like a piece of trash. Even so, if I could become one of this country's foundation stones and be able to protect everyone with these hands I think I'll be happy. That's the reason why I learned alchemy but… in the end I wasn't able to be taught Master's secrets…" looking surprised now, he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I ended up speaking of my naïve dream."

Riza just shook her head and smiling, looking down, "no. I think it's a wonderful dream…" she said, then she frowned. "The secrets my father left behind… he said they were written in a code that no average alchemist would be able to decipher…"

"So Master left behind his manuscripts after all…" said Roy, a mixture of fascination and horror written across his wide-eyed face.

"No," said Riza, wondering if she was doing right by telling him. "They're not manuscripts. He said it would be a problem if his life's research disappeared or was taken by an outsider…"

"How did he leave them behind?"

Riza hesitated again as Roy stared at her intently and chewed her lip in apprehension, "Mr Mustang, that dream… can I entrust my back to it. Is it alright to believe in a future where everyone can live in happiness? Even though I believed…?"

-

"This is powerful alchemy… very dangerous…" Roy traced the lines burned into her bare back with a steady, gentle hand. "Why are you showing me this?"

"My father left that decision to me," said Riza softly, turning her head to the side so that her cheek was resting on her pillow. "And I trust you…"

"Nobody should ever see this, Riza- promise me I'll be the only one."

"I promise, sir."

"And that if I ever misuse it…"

"You won't, sir."

Roy smiled, running a gentle hand over her scarred back, "how can you have so much faith in someone like me, Riza?"

"You have a noble dream, sir. If I can do anything to help you, I'll do it wholeheartedly."

Roy just shook his head and finished copying the array into his notepad.

"Don't leave that lying around," Riza warned him, rolling onto her back and pulling the covers up over her chest.

"I swear I'll burn it later, if I can figure out how," Roy promised her.

"Works for me," said Riza, "are you done now?"

"I am, thank you," said Roy.

"Then will you check on Little Maro for me?"

Roy obliged silently, crossing the room to lean into the young girl's cot, making sure she was tucked in properly before kissing her cheek and returning to Riza's side. "Is there anything else you want before I leave?"

Riza shook her head and smiled contentedly before reconsidering, "uhm, maybe a shirt, sir," she said and blushed.

"Drawer to my right?"

"Yes, sir."

Roy tossed her a steely blue t-shirt and she caught it with one hand, using the other to clasp the sheets to her body. A few moments of silence passed, but when he made to leave, she stopped him, "you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you- for Ishbal, just like I predicted."

"I wish it wasn't so…"

"Just say 'yes', sir- it's easier that way."

"Then, yes, Riza, I am."

"That's all I needed to know… come back safe, won't you, sir? I'd rather you a live coward than a dead hero."

Roy smiled sadly and ruffled her short blond hair affectionately, "of course."

Not even bothering to protest, Riza smiled too, pulling the t-shirt over her head and curling up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, "goodnight then, sir."

"Goodnight, Riza."


	6. February 28, 1905

_**Note: Roy has passed the Alchemy Exams- the position of State Alchemist is equivalent to a major.**_

_**Feburary 28, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, 1904  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 6-7 weeks old**

**-**

Running a hand over the mostly flat stomach beneath her black skin-tight military tee, Riza Hawkeye cast a forlorn look over to the empty lavender crib in the corner of her room. Giving Maro up had been the right thing to do… hadn't it? The Centre would find her a good home and mother with less divided loyalties… because, like it or not, she had to go after Roy. If there was anything at all she could do, she had to help him- she couldn't let him die, liked Edwin had, just because she wasn't there to protect him.

"Riza, are you ready?" came Private Maro's soft voice from the door. She, too, had been assigned to Ishbal.

"I'm ready," said Riza, tearing her eyes away from the crib sadly.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Riza just nodded silently, hoisting the large pack onto her aching back- the pregnancy had been hard on it and she suspected there would be much she couldn't do for a while… but she still had her aim, and that was what had allowed her to be so quickly reinstated, though now only as a Private. They needed people like her in Ishbal- even people who had just lost their father, husband and child- people who had no reason to want to have anything to do with the military ever again… except that she did have a reason- him.

"You're a strong woman, Rize."

"No…" said Riza, "sometimes I'm very weak… but I try- and I'll keep trying. I have to."

"For Major Mustang?"

"For his noble goal."

"Then I wish you good luck."

Riza shifted her pack a little and the two girls embraced like sisters for the last time- from then on, they must be as comrades and comrades alone. The military didn't allow space for kinship.


	7. March 20, 1905

_**March 20, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Captain Maes Hughes: 19 years old  
Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Private Jean Havoc: 18 years old  
Private Maria Ross: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 9 weeks old**

**-**

_**Riza's Diary,**_

Time moves slowly here. We're keeping watch over Ishbal from afar but everything seems quiet. Some of us are starting to think that everything has calmed down- that there will be no uprising at all… I wish I believed that. Too many lives have been lost on both sides for this to end peacefully. I fear that there will come a time, not too far in the future, that we can call 'the Ishbal Massacre'. Our forces are superior- there is no way we can lose… especially now that we have Major Mustang's alchemy- my father's alchemy... I haven't seen him yet- we are not in Ishbal itself as he is but far away, waiting- just waiting- for something to happen.

I share a tent with two other Privates- a man and a woman named Jean Havoc and Maria Ross.

I recognised Maria vaguely from a lower year at the academy- she was very good, I think she graduated a year early. Havoc said he remembered me from one of my classes last year- he seemed disappointed when I couldn't say the same for him.

I caught a glimpse of Roy-Major Mustang's friend once. Captain Maes Hughes. He waved at me, grinning like anything and he seemed nice. I wanted to talk to him but he was called away. It's a pity… I would have liked to know how Major Mustang was doing, not that Hughes looked anything like he had just lost a dear friend. His bright face made me smile- I'm glad I saw him.

Adieu,

Riza.


	8. April 3, 1905

_**April 3, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old**

**Captain Maes Hughes: 19 years old**

**Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old**

**Private Maro Otori: 17 years old**

**Private Jean Havoc: 18 years old**

**Private Maria Ross: 17 years old**

**Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904**

**Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 10 weeks old**

**-**

_**Riza's Diary,**_

I saw Major Mustang today- though only from afar. Maria said that his group came in to get supplies. They're still laying low in Ishbal but they won't trust any of the food they can buy there. A few months ago, I might have called out, but for then I was content just to look at him- it wouldn't have been proper anyway…

Still, proper or not, I thought of little else all day.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Riza, there's someone here to see you."

Riza jolted awake, catching her sleeve on her bag in her haste, "who?"

Maria, who had fallen back onto her own bag in surprise at her sudden movement, shook her head, "I dunno- some Major, but he's badly injured-"

Riza was up and dressed in a second, tripping out of the tent into dawn's black light. Still, if she had thought that her visitor would be Major Mustang she was thankfully quite mistaken.

"Major Armstrong, sir?! What happened?!"

"Would you believe it," he said, hunched over in pain and sporting many wounds, "I got myself hurt."

Riza shook her head and turned for the first aid tent, only to be stopped by Armstrong's voice, "I was attacked by an Ishbalan in the streets."

Riza's breath caught in her throat, "so…?"

"Yes, the time for war has indeed come," said Armstrong, but he didn't seem happy about it. "We will not make our intentions fully known until we can be covered appropriately. The men have retreated into the main fortress a little way off Ishbal- gather up a team of your best snipers and head down there. They want to keep peace as long as possible but if the Ishbalans are going to prove difficult… we need back up- that is all."

"Y-yes, sir- now, your wounds-"

"I'll see to it myself- gather your team and hurry now."

"Yes sir."

Riza turned and, heart thumping, ran to ring the bell that would awaken her comrades. They were tired and dead beat but she didn't give them time to gather themselves together before launching into her explanation. Although she would never admit it, she was worried. The first of the men had been attacked- if there were to be more attempts on the lives of her comrades, then she had to be down there.

For Roy's sake, if not for Amestris'.


	9. April 29, 1905

_**April 29, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Captain Maes Hughes: 19 years old  
Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Maro Otori: 17 years old  
Private Jean Havoc: 18 years old  
Private Maria Ross: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 13-14 weeks old**

-

_**Riza's Diary,**_

Things soon fell into a sort of routine around the fortress. Once we arrived, the threat of war was soon proved to be a false one- nobody dares attack. I hope it stay that way, though I honestly doubt it will. I see Roy- Major Mustang more often these days, but I never speak to him. I wanted to at first, but now I think he might be angry with me for leaving home… and Maro…

The truth is, I miss Maro dearly, though I could only have her a few months… I miss the way her tiny little body fit so perfectly in my arms, and the little sounds she made, and the darling way she would snuggle into my chest when she was tired… she looks so much like her father- it pains me that she will never know him, nor me, but I'm trying not to think about that. I try every day to convince myself that what matters now is this war and the lives that are at stake here, but I can't help missing them. I've thought more than once that perhaps coming here was a mistake, but then I see him- Major Mustang- and I know that what matters to me most is keeping him safe. I want him to succeed in his dream where I couldn't in mine…

Adieu,

Riza.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

The next to die was Riza's dear friend, Private Maro Otori. It had been late that night and she had been walking outside the fortress with an Ishbalan woman she knew and cared for like a sister. They had spent the night together, and many like nights beforehand, talking and laughing like old friends- it had been a beautiful way to escape the horrors of war. She had been able to pretend in vain that all Ishbalans were like her friend- so kind and caring… still, as it neared midnight and the head count in the fortress, Maro had had to leave- running off like Cinderella from her ball.

It had been attempting to sneak back into the fortress after hours that Maro had found herself with a bullet in the side of her head. She had died slowly and in great pain but nobody cared. The body was collected several hours later and only then did the sniper realise that she had shot one of her own. She wept for her then but it was too late.

Through her disdain and spite for the Ishbalans, or perhaps her desperate need to protect her comrades… Riza Hawkeye had killed her own best friend.


	10. April 30, 1905

_**April 30, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Captain Maes Hughes: 19 years old  
Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Jean Havoc: 18 years old  
Private Maria Ross: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Private Maro Otori: Died 17 years old, April 1905  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 13-14 weeks old**

**-**

Riza Hawkeye had never felt more alone than she did that day and though her friends, Maria and Jean tried desperately to convince her that it wasn't her fault, she knew she would never rid her hands of the blood of her friend. She feared her own ruthlessness… she had been so blinded by her desire to protect and to serve that she had killed Maro. Killed Maro… Killed Maro… It seemed that no matter how many times those words crossed her mind, they stopped hurting- in fact, they only got worse.

"Hey, Private Hawkeye! What's wrong?!"

Riza looked up to see the ever-cheery Maes Hughes coming up to her. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Actually," said Jean, stepping in front of her protectively, "now's not a good time."

"Huh? What happened?" asked Maes, smile fading.

"One of her friends," said Maria, "_through little fault of her own_ was killed just recently."

"I shot her," said Riza, voice feeble but eyes hard.

"An accident?" said Maes sadly.

"It was late… I didn't recognise her."

"I'm sorry. Setting that aside, are you all doing okay?"

Riza looked up, confused for a moment.

"Setting that aside," Maes repeated and she wondered how he could.

"I-I guess," she replied eventually.

"Good," said Maes firmly, "because that's all over with now and we can't have our top sharpshooter unhappy, can we?"

Riza wanted to protest that she was _still_ unhappy but knew how childish it would seem. "I guess not," she said instead, a small smile gracing her face. Maria beamed and Jean grinned widely. "Can I ask you something, Captain?"

"Anything."

"You're friends with Roy-Major Mustang, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Have…" Riza faltered before sighing and meeting his eyes unblinkingly, "have you told him that I'm here yet?"

Maes shook his head- replying simply, "I thought you'd want to do that yourself."

"Could I ask you to continue keeping that from him?"

"You'll have to tell him some day, you know."

"Yes, I know," said Riza, "but I'd rather not worry him for now."

"I understand."

"CAPTAIN! OVER HERE!"

"I have to go now," said Maes and Riza nodded, saluting.

"Thank you for your time, sir!"

"No problem- take care, Ms Hawkeye."

He left, grinning again and Riza smiled, shaking her head as she turned back to her friends. "That man is always smiling."

"He's thinking of his girlfriend back home," said Jean.

"Oh?"

"Her name's Gracia- he's madly in love with her, of course."

Riza and Maria exchanged amused glances.

"He's too soft-hearted," said Jean, "but that's what we all like about him- a nice contrast to Ms-Gloom-and-Doom-Riza-Hawkeye, right?"

"I am not!" Riza protested, punching him in the arm.

"Are too! And you're so damn _focused_! Give me shivers, you do!"

"That's it! I think he needs to be punished- huh, Maria?"

"You know what? I think you're right!"


	11. June 11, 1905

_**Note: Part of the dialogue from this chapter is direct/adapted from the manga itself and © Hiromu Arakawa.**_

_**-**_

_**June 11, 1905**_

**-**

**Major Roy Mustang: 19 years old  
Captain Maes Hughes: 19 years old  
Private Elizabeth Hawkeye: 18 years old  
Private Jean Havoc: 18 years old  
Private Maria Ross: 17 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Private Maro Otori: Died 17 years old, April 1905  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 15-16 weeks old**

**-**

Roy and Maes spent most of their free time together. Hughes had kept true to his promise not to tell his friend about Riza's involvement in the war, though it was no secret that he was unhappy about it- and it took a lot to make the guy unhappy.

"A gunshot?!" Roy yelled, stating the painfully obvious as he and Maes found themselves in the debt of a sniper who had saved them from an approaching Ishbalan.

"It's okay, Roy. We have a 'Hawk's Eye' on us," said Maes calmly.

"Hawk…?"

"Yes," said Maes, urging his friend to make the connection as they stared up at their saviour, hidden in the watchtowers above them. "Still a nameless sniper- it's become quite a topic among us. She's still a private but at any rate she's got a good arm. It seems she's been brought all the way out here. Hah… to think they have to pull out even a little chick like that… this must be the end…"

Roy was hardly listening anymore. Whether or not he had made the connection between 'Hawk's eye' and 'Hawkeye', his old friend, it didn't matter- it still had him thinking about her… wondering if she was okay back home- how the baby was doing. He had never realised how much he had missed her before…

"Hey, Roy- snap out of it," said Maes, waving a hand in front of the Major's face, "look, we gotta get someone on this Ishbalan guy, yeah?"

"Huh? …Yeah, I'll call someone…"

"Thinkin' 'bout your girl back home?" asked Maes sympathetically.

"Riza's not my girl, Maes."

"Ah! But you still knew who I was talking about, didn't you?!"

Roy just rolled his eyes, "are girls all you ever think about, man? It's always 'get a girlfriend- get a girlfriend' with you- like a broken record! You know, the moment I _do_ get a steady girlfriend, you'll be telling me to get a wife!"

"Haha! Probably, Roy!"

"Well marriage worked out so well for Riza, didn't it?"

"She did get that beautiful baby girl of hers," said Maes, heart twinging as he remembered how Riza had given it up to rejoin the military.

"Hey, now what's wrong with _you_?" said Roy, noticing the change in his friend's expression.

"Nothing… just thinking about- just missing Gracia, man."

"You and that girl of yours, Maes- you're totally obsessed!"

Maes just grinned sheepishly, glad his feeble excuse had been accepted without any question, "sure, man. Sure…"

-

Riza sat down around the fire pulling her unpalatable dinner into her lap and shifted as the hot bottom of her plate burned her thighs through the thin material of her trousers. She was looking down- trying not to draw attention to herself. She knew that Maria and Jean would be looking for her but, honestly, she just wanted to be alone.

Then she saw Maes looking over at her.

He winked and turned to Roy, saying, "there she is." Riza saw Roy look up, surprised. "Yo!" Maes called. "You were the one who shot that, right?"

Riza stood, nodding and pulled down her hood, "it's been a while, Mr Mustang… no, maybe I should call you Major Mustang now." Roy just blinked in reply, looking completely and utterly shaken- Riza just looked sad. "Have you begun to remember?"

Roy shook his head, shock fading to sadness, "how could I forget?"

-

Later, around the fire, only Roy and Riza remained.

"You left the baby?" asked Roy after a long silence.

"I had to," said Riza, eyes downcast.

She had expected Roy to be angry with her but he only seemed sad, defeated- had war done that to him? "I'm sorry…"

"For what, sir?"

"You left to protect me."

Riza shook her head, "I wanted to- and it's a good thing I did, too, sir… considering this afternoon."

"I'd rather you'd stayed home with your child- this is no place for you right now."

"Says you!" said Riza, looking up, suddenly quite angry. "I made this decision by myself _for_ myself- it's not your place to tell me where I do or do not belong!"

"I had forgotten how quick-tempered you always were… Well, I wish you happiness in the military. It's funny… the one thing that has always separated us has now brought us together again."

Riza's anger faded into peaceful contemplation, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, sir… I shoulder have listened to Captain Hughes but I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright… still, I wish you could have kept Maro."

"I've already lost my husband, sir- and my father, and my best friend… I didn't want to lose you too- not if I could help it."

Roy took her hand and squeezed it gently, "you're too kind."

Riza blushed, "I have recently come to believe otherwise, sir."

"Fool… poor dear fool…"

Riza recognised his tone and sympathised. It was the same tone with which she had criticized Edwin when she received the news of his death- miserable, empty, defeated. "I'm… sorry for upsetting you."

Roy looked up, surprised and shook his head, "let's get to bed- we have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Riza."


	12. January 10, 1917, Part 1

_**January 10, 1917**_

_**-**_

**Colonel Roy Mustang: 31 years old  
First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 30 years old  
Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc: 30 years old  
Second Lieutenant Maria Ross: 29 years old  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 12 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Private Maro Otori: Died 17 years old, April 1905  
Brigadier General Maes Hughes: Died 29 years old, 1915**

**-**

"Hey, sir, do you know what's wrong with the Lieutenant?"

Roy looked up at Fuery from the paperwork he was pretending to do and nodded, "she won't want much company today- it's best to leave her to her thoughts. Can I help you with anything?"

"She gave me these papers to give you."

"Figures…" Roy muttered and Fuery laughed nervously.

"Sir?" It was Riza at the door, "may I have the rest of the day off?"

Fuery gawked but Roy just nodded calmly, "would you like me to come with you?"

"No, sir- I'm fine."

"Do what you have to do then."

"Thank you, sir."

The door closed and Fuery turned to Roy, "if I may, sir- what was that about? Lieutenant Hawkeye asking for a holiday? When has she ever done that before?"

"She takes every January 10th off," said Roy, sounding as though he thought Fuery ought to have known that.

"Really?" said Fuery, "because I thought I would have noticed the lack of paperwork coming to my desk…"

"I try to help her out-"

"_You_, sir? Doing _extra_ work?!"

Roy looked offended, but nodded and gestured to the calendar on the wall by the door. Fuery walked over to look at it properly, "'Maro's Birthday', sir?"

"It's an emotional day for Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye? Emotional, sir? Are you sure _you_ don't need a day off?" Fuery shook his head, "who's Maro?"

Roy looked sad and for a moment Fuery doubted that he would be afforded an answer, but eventually he let out the breath he'd been holding, "her daughter."

"_Daughter_, sir?"

"Must you repeat everything I say?" asked Roy tiredly.

"I'm sorry, sir- it's just hard to believe, I guess… I didn't even know Hawkeye was married…"

"She's a widow," said Roy.

"But she's so young!"

"She married when she was eighteen- two months after she graduated from the military academy. Her husband died just before the baby was born."

"How come she told you, sir?" asked Fuery, somewhat put out.

"I attended the funeral."

"You knew her back then?"

"Must you keep asking questions, Fuery?"

"Sorry, sir!"

When the younger man didn't leave, Roy caved, "if you must know, I've been connected with her family since I was five and she was four."

"Man, that's twenty-six years!"

"I suppose it is."

"No wonder you guys are so close!"

Roy looked up sharply, "excuse me, Sergeant Major?"

"Nothing, sir! I-I only meant that… Excuse me, sir! I was out of line!"

"Are you done here?"

"Sir… out of curiosity- would you tell me what happened to Hawkeye's daughter."

"Riza put her up for adoption when she came to Ishbal," he clenched a fist under his desk but Fuery saw the muscles in his face tighten.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"She left her own daughter so she could come and save my lazy ass…"

"Sir?" Not Fuery- Hawkeye again.

"Yes, Riza?" Roy looked up in surprised.

"Uhm, sir… maybe you could come with me after all?"

Roy stood up immediately and nodded, "Fuery, tell Falman that he's in charge."

"Huh? But aren't both Breda and Havoc of a higher rank than Falman?"

"Do you think I'd trust either Breda or Havoc running the place?"

"Point taken, sir."

"I'll trust _you_ to bring Hayate home later, Fuery," said Riza, and though her voice was steady, the young man was sure he detected a slight hint of pain behind her eyes.

"You can count on me, Lieutenant!" he gushed in a moment of sudden and passionate loyalty.

Riza offered him a small smile, "thank you- shall we go, sir?"

Roy nodded again and the two of them left.

-

"So, Riza, why did you want me to come this year?" Roy asked, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the cold as they left the building.

"I… Sir, do you think you could ask the men in Investigations for a personal favour?"

"What do you need?"

Riza looked down, "I-I want to find Maro, sir, and… wish her a happy birthday."

"You know she won't remember you," said Roy gently, "she's got to be a young woman by now…"

"Twelve, sir," said Riza, sounding as close to pleading as her monotone voice and pride would let her come, "and I know all that… I just want to see the sort of girl she's become- if she's happy, sir. That's all."

"You know I'll help you no matter what, Riza… but are you sure about this?"

"Yes, sir- I am," said Riza. "I've been sure about this for a while now."

"Okay then," Roy nodded, "we can talk to them now if you'd like- have them go through the records…?"

"Thank you, sir."

-

"This the place?" asked Riza, staring up at the large house that towered before them only ten minutes later.

"'Happy Birthday Maro'?" Roy read off the banner stuck up over the garage door.

"Okay, so I'm nervous, don't rub it in," Riza snapped and Roy almost smiled.

"Don't be- come on," he walked ahead of her and rung the doorbell.

It was soon answered by a tall man with grey hair and a warm smile, "may I help you, officers?"

Riza blinked, then looked down at her uniform, "oh, uhm, I'm sorry- we're both off duty. Could I have a word please?"

The man nodded easily and let the two oddly dressed strangers into his home without a second thought.

"Who're they, dad?" asked a petite blond 12-year-old, halting as she dashed through the halls after her friends.

"Just some people who want to talk to me," said the man, smiling, "you go ahead and play."

"'Kay, dad!"

Riza watched her run off but followed the man into the kitchen when Roy tugged at her sleeve gently.

"I don't know whether or not you'd know, but my name is Jeremy Waters," said the man, setting about getting three coffee cups out of the cupboard. "How can I be of assistance?"

Riza looked down and Roy shook his head sympathetically, knowing that she would have a whole speech rehearsed but just couldn't speak, "this is Maro's mother, Mr Waters. She just wanted to wish her a happy birthday."

Jeremy abandoned the coffee machine and sat down, smile fading a little, "her mother?"

Riza just nodded silently.

"Just how old are you, anyway?"

"Thirty," Roy answered, seeing that she wasn't going to answer herself. "She was eighteen back then."

"Are you the father?" asked Jeremy and Riza spoke up, then.

"Her father's dead," she told the hands folded in her lap. "Just before Maro was born… December 1904."

"I can say I have much sympathy for a teenage mother showing up on my doorstep, but I am sorry for your loss- it must have been hard on you, so young."

"Your smile is forced," said Riza, looking up. "Well you needn't be threatened, I didn't come expecting any sort of custody over her- I just wanted her to know me…"

"Well, I'm sorry," said Jeremy, "but I can't let you speak to her- she hasn't been told that I'm not her real father. My wife died in childbirth and our daughter, not long after… it seemed like a miracle when I was offered a healthy baby girl to raise as my own- abandoned, poor thing… and 'Maro'- such a beautiful name."

"It was… my best friend's name."

"Was?"

Riza shook her head and looked down again.

"She also died," said Roy, watching Riza sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Jeremy, "…but Maro is my child now- you abandoned her-"

"I had no choice…"

"You couldn't take care of her-"

"I wanted to!" Riza cried, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"It was my fault," said Roy, "she left to protect me at Ishbal."

"You were part of the Massacre."

"Too many people had died… I didn't want h-him to die too. Not if I could help it…"

"What is your relationship, anyway?"

Riza blinked and said, "he's my superior," at the same time he said, "I'm her friend" and they both blushed and looked away. "He was my father's alchemy student," said Riza eventually, "now he is my superior in the military."

"Forgive me, I can't read your insignia."

"I am First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye, he is Colonel Roy Mustang, the-"

"-Flame Alchemist!" Jeremy finished, eyes wide. "I've heard of you both- you helped to overthrow the corrupt Fuhrer!" his face fell, "you have sacrificed much for us, I am sorry. You, sir, are the only State Alchemist who was ever 'for the people'!"

"Mr Waters… Maro is happy, isn't she?" asked Riza quietly, drawing the old man's attention back to her.

"Of course she's happy-"

"Hey, Dad! Mei's leaving, where're the party bags? Hey- are your guests still here? What do they want?"

Jeremy seemed at a loss for words, but Roy just grinned, "this is your Aunt Riza," he said and the other two adults in the kitchen stared at him.

"She wanted to come and tell you happy birthday."

Maro looked at her 'father' for clarification and he nodded quickly. "Nice to meet you, Aunt Riza- do you wanna stay for cake?"


	13. January 10, 1917, Part 2

_**Note: Mum and Kim're coming back from Ireland tomorrow so I probably won't get much finished, but I've still got two week-ish left of holidays so I should be right for a while. Cyaz! –'Riss**_

_**-**_

_**January 10, 1917- Part 2**_

_**-**_

**Colonel Roy Mustang: 31 years old  
First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye: 30 years old  
Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc: 30 years old  
Second Lieutenant Maria Ross: 29 years old  
Maro Eleni Hawkeye: 12 years old  
Corporal Edwin Hawkeye: Died 18 years old, December 1904  
Private Maro Otori: Died 17 years old, April 1905  
Brigadier General Maes Hughes: Died 29 years old, 1915**

**-**

"So you're Mom's sister, Aunt Riza?" asked Maro, sitting down next to her 'long lost aunt' at dinner that night.

"Yes, I am," said Riza, then she turned to Mr Waters, "thank you very much for inviting us to stay for dinner, sir."

"Please, call me Jeremy."

"Sorry, sir, force of habit."

"So you're in the military, huh?" said Maro, grinning widely, "how cool is that?! You know, you should talk to my friend Rosie- she'd die to hear about that kinda stuff."

Riza just smiled a little, "you know, I haven't seen you since you were a little more than a month old- what do you like now?"

"Ponies!" said Maro, eyes glittering, "I want one but Dad says we can't keep one in the city… but I have a pony poster, a pony blanket, a pony pillow case and tonnes of pony dolls-"

Roy interrupted her with a light laugh.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr Alchemist?!"

"No," Roy amended quickly as he was faced with two matching Hawkeye glares, "I was just thinking that Riza's grandfather father has a house in the country- there are a few horses there."

"Can I come go play there sometime, Daddy?!" Maro cried excitedly, "please, please, please, please, _pleaaaaase_?"

"You'll have to ask your Aunt to take you some time, won't you?" said Jeremy, smiling warmly and Riza nodded.

"Can you ride, Aunt Riza?!"

"Not without falling on her head, she can't," Roy snickered before he could stop himself.

"My brother happens to be an excellent rider- I'm sure he could teach you," said Riza, still glaring at Roy across the table.

"_Really?! _Wow!"

Conversation continued in the vein for most of the night and when dinner was over with and it started getting late, Maro found she was sad to see her newfound aunt go.

"You'll come and visit again soon, sometime, right, Aunty Riza?! You too, Mr Alchemist?"

"We'll see," said Riza, looking over at Jeremy, who was still wearing that broad grin of his.

"And don't forget about the horses, will you? Promise me!"

"I promise," said Riza and Roy found, with some great note of amusement, that she was glowing.

Half a second later, Riza found herself pushed back onto the front step by the sheer force of the hug the little girl afforded her, "thank you for coming today, Aunt Riza. We can be friends now, huh?"

Riza smiled and hugged her back before drawing away.

"You will come again soon won't you?" said Jeremy, as she turned to leave. "Maro would be gravely disappointed if you didn't."

"Uh-huh!" Maro agreed fervently.

Riza nodded deeply, "I'll visit sometime," she assured them and she and the Colonel turned to head down the path. As she heard the door shut behind them, Riza dropped her big 'I am the adult here' act and let out a tiny shriek-like giggle of pure mirth, "and you thought this would be a bad idea, sir!"

"I stand corrected," said Roy, the tiniest hint of a smile edging his lips.

"Isn't she perfect? Just how I always imagined, sir! So young and innocent!"

"Careful there, Riza- you're starting to sound like Maes."

Riza sighed contentedly, "I'm glad," she said, "Maes was always so happy…"

"You'll have to take a camera next time," Roy suggested, grinning and Riza nudged him, too excited to shoot him one of her signature glares. "You know, you'd make a good mother, Riza- if you were to ever settle down again, I mean."

Hawkeye shook her head, losing just a little of her uncharacteristic pep, "no," she said, "I've already decided where my loyalties lie… but maybe I'll make an okay aunt."

"Can I walk you home?"

Riza blushed a little and nodded, "yes, sir."


	14. January 11, 1917

_**January 11, 1917**_

_**-**_

**Present Day**

-

"You're looking awfully happy today, Lieutenant," said Fuery, blinking in surprise as she walked past on her way to the Colonel's office.

"I suppose I am," said Riza and she stopped and turned in the hallway to talk to Fuery.

"Did something happen yesterday? I mean, the Colonel was saying not to disturb you since you'd be upset…"

"Not this year," said Riza, smiling a little. "This year was different."

"Is it about… your daughter, Lieutenant?"

Fuery watched carefully a flicker of surprise passed over her face but she nodded, "did R-Mustang tell you about her?"

"Only a little," said Fuery.

"Well, yes," said Riza and she was smiling again, "I met up with her this year- she was… everything I'd hoped."

"Is she going to be living with you, then?"

Riza shook her head, "no… she has a father now, she doesn't need me anymore- but I'll visit. I promised I'd visit."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine, Fuery- thank you for asking. Now, I should really get these to the Colonel-"

"Oh, he's not in today," said Fuery.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I dunno- he didn't tell me what was up, only that he couldn't make it in," said Fuery, shrugging. "He also said for me to tell you not to dare do any of his work for him- that he'd do it when he got back. He suggested that you take a day off."

"I took yesterday off," said Riza.

"That's just what he said."

"But then why would he-?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant, but that's all I know. Very well, Fuery- thank you for passing that on." She turned, then, and continued on to the Colonel's office.

"You'd better not be thinking of doing that work for him, Lieutenant," Fuery called after her, "he'll blame me for letting you!"

"I'll take full responsibility," Riza called back, "and we'll see if he dares challenge me!"

-

Roy returned around three in the afternoon looking very pleased with himself, but he baulked when he say Riza sitting at his desk, doing his work. "Lieutenant!"

"Good afternoon, sir," said Riza, standing up and saluting. "You're almost done."

"What about _you_?"

Riza glanced over at her own desk with her own pile of paperwork, "I couldn't finish it without your reports from the other day, sir, so I thought I'd start on your work, so –uh- you could get around to finishing them faster."

"Did Fuery tell you that you could talk the day off?" asked Roy, shaking his head.

"He did, but I ignored him," said Riza unblinkingly.

"Go home now."

"But, sir-!"

"That was an order, Lieutenant- the reports won't be finished until tomorrow anyway."

"At least let me help you," Riza protested.

"_Riza_," Roy growled and she sighed.

"Fine," she said picking up her black overcoat from the back of her chair and shrugging it on over her military uniform, "but if I may, sir, why were you out today?"

"I had some preparations to make for the holidays."

"What holidays?" asked Riza, shaking her head.

"The school holidays, of course," said Roy and he was grinning. "Just talking to General Grumman and Mr Waters is all…" He watched in amusement as her eyes took on a slightly brighter gleam.

"Sir?"

"And your brother, of course- someone has to teach little Maro how to ride, because God knows you can't."

Riza walked over and tapped him on the head with her pen sharply, "you're going to stay here until you finish that paperwork, sir."

Roy rubbed his forehead, then nodded meekly as he glanced over at the pile of yet unfinished work on his desk. He sat down and Riza moved to stand behind him. "Aren't you going, Lieutenant?"

"I was, but I changed my mind," said Riza monotonously. Then she smiled, "I'll wait- it's the least I can do to thank you."


	15. January 12, 1917

_**January 12, 1917**_

_**-**_

**Present Day**

**-**

"I'll be going down today to make sure everything's set up at your grandfather's, then you, Maro and Mr Waters will follow and be there in five days, okay?" said Roy, shuffling his papers before shoving them into an already messy drawer.

Riza folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, "with all due respect, sir, I know you just want out of paperwork."

"Then you know me well," said Roy, grinning as he stood and leaned over to kiss her cheek, under the guise of picking up his fallen coat.

Riza mocked sighed, a small smile on her face, "I _suppose_ I can cover for you," she said, shoulders drooping as though it would be some huge load for her to take on. In truth, she did most of his paperwork anyway.

"Perfect," said Roy happily, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I don't doubt it," said Riza, rolling her eyes. "Go on, now, then- you can't delay much longer if you want to make it there by nightfall, as it's a little ways off."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Riza just rolled her eyes and returned to her desk. "No, _sir_," she said firmly- putting a strong emphasis on the second word.

"You're no fun," he complained, walked over and ruffling Riza's hair –much to her horror.

Swatting at him with her left hand, while writing with the other, Riza made no reply and he knew he had lost.

"Bye, Rize."

"Goodbye, sir."

He left and Riza hid a sudden incontrollable giggle behind her hand, shaking her head at the closed door and smiling. She looked up as there was another knock, though- forcing her face straight, "come in?"

Fuery walked in and looked over to Roy's empty desk, "is the Colonel out?"

"He's gone on to my grandfather's farm to get things ready- is it important?" Riza asked, furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"Not really," said Fuery, "just a report he wanted done on a murder suspect- I can give it to him when he comes back."

Riza just nodded and Fuery was about to leave before Havoc bounded in, grinning, "so it's true? You and the chief are going on a romantic holiday to the countryside?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Riza, rolling her eyes, and looking up for the sole purpose of catching the look on Havoc's face as she went on, "besides, we won't even be alone- my daughter is coming for the school holidays." The look Havoc gave her, at that, was absolutely priceless- definitely worth looking up.

"_D-daughter_?!"

Riza just nodded, looking back down and smiling to herself.

"_You _have a _daughter_, Lieutenant?!"

Riza nodded again.

"Since when?!"

"Twelve years and two days ago," she replied in a heartbeat.

"How come we've never met her?!" Havoc complained.

"I only met her again myself two days ago," Riza admitted, putting her pen down and looking up. "She's grown so much…"

Havoc dragged the Colonel's seat over to nearer Riza and sat down, Fuery deciding that, since he had already heard the story, he would leave.

"What happened?" asked Havoc.

"Shouldn't you be working?" asked Riza dubiously, though she knew from experience that it would dissuade him.

"Aww, come on, Lieutenant!" Havoc said, turning a very ineffective pair of puppy eyes on her. "Don't tell me you don't just feeling gushing about her the way Hughes did with Elysia."

"I'd never live it down if I let myself do that," said Riza, smiling grimly.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Riza sighed, "her name is Maro-"

"Who's the father? Wait! Oh God!"

Riza flashed him a slightly irritated look, "what now?"

"If she's twelve, then you could'a only been 18 then!!"

"Your point?"

"Whoa! You're the last person I'd imagine a teenage mom!!"

"Her father and I were married," said Riza, glaring.

"Well what happened? You didn't shoot him, did'ja?"

It was a joke.

"He died."

Havoc blinked, then started gushing out apologies for touching on such a painful subject.

Riza silenced him almost immediately. "Please leave," she said, "I have work to do."

Havoc returned Roy's chair to behind his empty desk but didn't leaving, coming to stand before her. "I'm sorry, Hawkeye. Really."

Riza just shook her head. "It's fine…" she said, feeling a little sorry for the awkward position she had put him in and wanting to reassure him that she was okay. "I was never really alone- I always had Roy after all."

Havoc grinned at that and Riza knew she had made a mistake. "Yeah," said Havoc cheekily, "you always had _Roy_."

"Colonel Mustang," she corrected herself, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," he went on, back to his usual boisterous self, "just why is the Colonel coming with you and your daughter on this holiday?"

"Because he's lazy and he'll take any excuse to get away from his paperwork," said Riza blandly.

"I'm lazy too, but I'm not invited," said Havoc, not sounding at all put out- more amused.

Realizing what she'd gotten into when she'd confirmed the holiday with Havoc, Riza sighed, "If you really want to come, you can…"

"Nah," said Havoc, tapping the desk lightly, "I'd just be a third wheel- you two have fun, 'kay?"

Hating the suggestive tone in his voice, Riza took out her gun slowly, giving Havoc time to process the new information before clicking the safety off- he was gone in less than half a second. _'He's going to spread this whole "romantic holiday" theory all over headquarters…' _she found herself thinking with a sigh, but when it came down to it, she found that it didn't really matter what he said- she wanted Roy to be there. He was an important part of her already broken family and she wasn't going to leave him behind.

_**Note: I warn you, I have plans for both great fluff and great drama in the future, lol -Rissy**_


	16. January 13, 1917

_**January 13, 1917**_

_**-**_

**Present Day**

**Riza's Apartment, 9:00pm**

**-**

"Aunty Riza?"

Riza blinked, surprised and took the phone away from her ear for a moment to stare at it before answering, "Maro?"

"Yeah," said the twelve-year-old on the other end of the line.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, a little…"

"Are you and your father okay?"

"Dad's been feeling sick since the morning and he wanted me to tell you that he couldn't come with us to Great-Grandpa's farm, but I could still come if it wouldn't be too much trouble… Can I, Aunty Riza? Please?!" her voice was suddenly panicked and quite desperate, as though she actually believed Riza could deny her anything.

"Of course, Maro," she replied soothingly, "I'll come and pick you up on the 17th and we'll drive down together. Tell your father to get well soon- and that he can come if he's feeling any better by then, alright?"

"'Kay! Thank you so much, Aunty Riza! Dad was worried it would be too much trouble for you to take care of me for some reason!"

Riza frowned, "of course not, Maro. You can call me anytime- I'll always be willing to take care of you, no matter what."

"Thanks again, Aunty Riza! I have to go now- bye!"

"Goodbye, Maro," said Riza and she hung up.

She went to get changed then- pulling off her military uniform and replacing it with a pair of soft white flannel pyjamas, unable to help but feel a little cheated as she climbed into bed. "He doesn't think I can handle looking after a child," she murmured to herself as she climbed into bed and hugged her legs up to her chest. "_My _child… All because of what happened when I was eighteen-years-old…"

Sighing, she rolled onto her other side to gaze at the pictures on a nearby shelf forlornly. A couple showed a young man with light brown hair and green eyes in a military uniform, smiling in a manner that could only be described as Hughes-like. "_Our _child, Edwin… always ours." She reached over to run a finger over the smooth glass covering a picture of baby Maro in her crib twelve years ago, then one of the girl's namesake, Private Otori, holding her and laughing. A couple of photos featured Hughes, a couple more of both Maros, Erich, her father and grandfather, Maria, Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda and Sheska, and then her favourite- the one on her side-table:

Roy was holding her father's old cat, Tsunami, who was trying to knock off his military academy cap, and grinning lopsidedly at the camera. Beside him, Riza was smiling, with laughter in her bright mahogany eyes, wearing a blue sundress and a straw-brimmed hat. Her hair was shoulder-length, from just before she cut it and joined the academy.

She closed her eyes now, and smiled, the picture remaining etched in her dark mind. It was very special to her- a good time in both of their lives, before everything started going wrong…

"Goodnight," she whispered to the old photographs, and she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sort of sleep among her happy memories.

-

_**Note: A couple more days in Central, then out to the countryside for fluff, and back to Central for drama… and a spot of murder.**_


End file.
